


Interlude

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find all sorts of things on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Title: Interlude  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Jim Moriarty/Mycroft Holmes  
Word Count: 900  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU during _The Hounds of Baskerville_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: You can find all sorts of things on the internet.

 

“I thought you could use a break, Jim.” Mycroft tapped his umbrella on the floor before using it to point toward a laptop on the nearby table. “There’s something I think you should see.”

Jim limped over to the table. He hissed under his breath as he sat down. “Could I get something to eat or at least something to drink? Your boys have been at it for ten hours straight.” He glanced around the room. “How safe is this room?”

“This is my private interrogation room. We can speak and act freely. No one will disturb us.” Mycroft walked over to a small refrigerator. He took out a foil-wrapped sandwich and a bottle of water. “How are you handling this? You said you would be able to endure whatever was thrown at you.”

“How much more time do you need to get everything into place?” Jim took the water bottle from Mycroft and had a few small sips. “I might be able to last two more days before I pretend to give up and spill all my ‘secrets’.”

Mycroft sat down in the chair next to Jim. He reached out and touched the bruises decorating the right side of Jim’s face very gently. Jim closed his eyes. “You’re showing sentiment again, Mycroft. That sort of thing causes nothing but trouble.”

“I know.” Mycroft took in every bruise and cut he could see. He knew exactly how each had been caused, how much force was behind the blow, and which of his men had done it. “This was your idea, not mine. You’re the one who insisted we make everything as real as possible.”

“Mycroft...” He swore softly as Mycroft’s fingertips came into contact with a rather nasty bruise by his jaw. “How long do we have in here before they start to get concerned?”

“We have as long as we need.” Mycroft sat back. He watched Jim nibble at the sandwich. “As for your earlier question, I still have a few loose ends to tie up. It shouldn’t take more than twenty-four hours.”

“Are you sure you’re fine with what’s going to happen? Once this gets started, it will be very difficult to stop.” He wadded up the foil. “Your brother can’t suspect you know anything.”

“He hasn’t figured out about us over the last year, Jim. I think it is safe to say he won’t see my role in any of this.” Mycroft sighed. “If you decide to change the rules of the game, leave me in the dark. It’ll be safer that way.”

Jim focused on the laptop. “What is it you wanted to show me?”

“Have you ever looked up your name just to see what you can find?” Jim nodded. “I did that last night and I found something fascinating. Did you know there’s an entire section of the internet who writes stories about all of us?”

“Stories?”

“Various works of fiction. Some of them are creative while some of them are rather frightening.” Mycroft took the wireless mouse and clicked on something. “Not only do they write fiction, sometimes they write rather filthy things. There are a number of places where people can request stories.”

Jim’s brow furrowed as he read what was on the screen. “How do they even know who we are? I could understand them writing about Sherlock and John, but everyone’s in here, even your personal assistant.”

“I have no idea. Maybe there’s a leak somewhere.” He shrugged. “I wasted quite a bit of time reading some of them yesterday. It was much more enjoyable than what I should have been doing.” 

“Wait a second. I know I’m not the sanest man in the universe, but why do they think I’d be into half of the things I’m seeing here?” He poked the screen. “That would never happen. There’s one here asking for a story where you do something rather perverse with a cake.”

“It would be a waste of good cake.” He passed the mouse to Jim. “See if you can find something interesting.”

“Werewolves, Sherlock as some sort of fish, vampires, sex pollen, tentacles... I feel like I’ve wandered into another dimension. I don’t think I want to know what some of these things are. That one wants me to carry John’s baby.” Jim rubbed his temple. “What does that word mean?”

“I have absolutely no idea. Look it up.”

“Here we go. Oh, there’s a video.” Jim’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open as a video started playing. He frantically started clicking things with the mouse when the bad porno music started up. “Why won’t it stop playing? Make it stop!” He slammed the laptop closed, shoving it away from himself. “They want me to do that to Sherlock?” The color drained from his face. “Why on earth would I want to do something like that with anyone? That was so incredibly unhygienic.” 

“Jim, you read it incorrectly. That’s what they wanted Sherlock to do with you.” Mycroft made a face. “Twice.”

A shudder went through Jim’s frame. “This is no longer fun. Can we go back to having the goons beat me up?”

Leaning over, Mycroft whispered something into Jim’s ear, causing a smile to spread across his face. “Yes, that does sound like a much better idea. Did you come up with that yourself?”

Mycroft chuckled. “I read it online.” 

“I love the internet.”


End file.
